To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’. The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN) as the above-described Big Data processing technology may also be considered to be as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
In general, a mobile communication system was developed to provide a voice service while guaranteeing the activity of a user. However, the mobile communication system has gradually expanded its scope to a data service in addition to the voice service and has recently developed to the extent that it can provide a high-speed data service. Unlike in the voice service, in the data service, resources that can be allocated are determined depending on the amount of data to be transmitted and a channel situation. Accordingly, in a wireless communication system, such as a mobile communication system, management, such as that a scheduler allocates transmission resources by taking into consideration the amount of resources to be transmitted, a channel situation and the amount of data, is performed.
In order to increase the throughput of a user equipment (UE), a base station (BS) may control coverage and a load by adjusting the transmission power of the BS. In a technology of the related art, when the transmission power of a BS is adjusted, the transmission power of a reference signal (e.g., a common reference signal (CRS) and channel state information-reference signal (CSI-RS) of long-term evolution (LTE) and CSI-RS of a fifth generation (5G) system) related to coverage of a cell in addition to data transmission power was also adjusted. This method is suitable for the adjustment of load balancing between cells and channel quality of a UE, thereby being capable of improving the throughput of the UE. If the technology is applied of the related art, however, power for transmitting a reference signal related to coverage of a cell is also adjusted. Accordingly, handover of a UE may be generated because coverage of the cell is influenced. Accordingly, in order to prevent the frequent generation of handover, a transmission power adjustment period must be increased. In this case, the performance improvement of the UE is limited because channel information of the UE and a rapid change in transmission traffic are not properly incorporated. Furthermore, the range of transmission power adjustment is limited because a coverage hole may occur due to a change in the transmission power of a reference signal related to coverage of a cell.
Accordingly, there is a need for a transmission power adjustment method capable of preventing the frequent handover of a user, reducing the possibility that a coverage hole may occur, and also improve the throughput of a UE.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.